With the growing energy demand of the world and the increasing enhancement of environmental protection, promotion of the use of clean energy has become an inevitable trend. Nowadays, many clean power generation technologies, such as hydro power generation, wind power generation, solar power generation, have been developed and put into commercial applications. One direction of the development of clean water power generation, such as tidal power generation, ocean current power generation and wave power generation, has been developed for a long time, and has made certain achievement. However, water power generation has more limitation than power generation on land. Special conditions need to be met to generate more power. For example, tidal power generation requires the building of a dam in a bay area for interception, and the difference in tide levels needs to reach a certain height to store a certain amount of water for power generation. Wave power generation requires big wave as the driving force. It is necessary to have sustained wave to produce steady electricity. Ocean current power generation needs water currents to drive propeller blades to generate power and special water current conditions are required to generate electricity. Overall, although there are some experimental devices in operation for the above various power generations, they are not widely developed because they rely on a number of specific conditions in order to implement. In most countries and regions, it is not easy to find suitable locations for power generation, and this hinders the above-mentioned water power generation development and promotion.